Music
Alongside God, America, and apple pie, there is nothing Americans feel more passionately about than Stephen Colbert, that sunburst of emotion in a time darkened by reason. Sometimes, America's Stepheneration reaches such a fevered pitch that the heroes must release this passion through expressions of the universal language, music. At such times, God has provided them the glorious capacity to make a joyful noise unto Colbert. musical offering. Will the godless sodomites get it right in 2008?]] Stephen Colbert: Great Musician, or The Greatest Musician - EVER!? Even more fortunately for the heroes' passions, Our Glorious Stephen is himself a gifted musician. Blessed as America is to have such a talent, it has often found itself asking: "Stephen Colbert: Great Musician, or the Greatest Musician - '''EVER'?"'' Surely we all know the answer to that. Proclaimed the Rasputin of Riffs and the Socrates of Shred, Stephen has been hailed as one of the greatest musical talents in the pundit industry, and musicians such as Barry Manilow, Neil Young and John Hall have had the privilege of performing with Him. What is it that sets Stephen so far above all other musicians? What is it that fills the in the hearts and guts of so many heroes with love for Our Glorious Stephen and his mellifluous tones? Perhaps Stephen's revolutionary approach to music has something to do it. Unlike many popular musicians, The "C-Train" believes that music should be created and enjoyed for entertainment purposes only. Music, according to Stephen, should never contain messages of political dissidence ever. (Are you listening, Springsteen?) No, you will never hear The Greatest Musician - ''EVER'' singing you songs about what's wrong with America or Americans. Stephen's songs are pure, inspirational, apolitical entertainment, filled with reassuring messages about America's and Americans' greatness, and about our inevitable triumph over all those who would oppose our great way of life. And who doesn't want to get up and dance when they hear classic Colbert tracks like "Hiphopketball 2: The Rejazzebration Remix '06", "Shredding in the Name of Stephen", or "The National Anthem"?? The Inspirational Power of The Greatest Musician - EVER! Ambassador Andras Simonyi to tear down the Berlin Wall.]] Aside from Kanye, beyond the inspiration that he offers the heroes every day, beyond even his own tremendous contibutions to the field of musical bettermentification, the gift of Stephen Colbert's musical giftedness is one that keeps on giving. For Songmeister Stephen is not content to simply let America bask in the reflected glory of his musical ballsiness. No, [[Stephen Colbert|The Greatest Musician - EVER!]] has also challenged America to get up off its musical butt on several occasions, as with his recent challenge to the heroes (and Danger Mouse) to produce The White Christmas Album. Below, you will find just a few of the many, countless, millions of possible examples of the greatness that Our Glorious Stephen has contributed to the sweet, sweet sounds of music. America's hills are alive thanks to you, Dr. Colbert, for you have truly taught America's Planet to sing. =Performances by [[Stephen Colbert|The Greatest Musician - EVER!]]= =Performances in Honor of Our Glorious Stephen= =See Also= *Red State Anthems *[[Dance|Stephen Colbert: Great Dancer, or The Greatest Dancer - EVER?]] *Green Screen Challenge *The White Christmas Album *Rock band Vast Left's Colbert Tribute Notes External Tubes *“Everybody’s Talking ‘Bout Sully”